The Boys Bite Back
by MovieVillain
Summary: Take place after episode 20 of Persona 4: The Animation, the boys are planning to get payback on the girls for their misery at the Amagi Inn last night. This is the anime version of my fanfic, "Getting Even With the Girls".


As I went back to the room where Yosuke, Teddie, Kanji, and I are sleeping at, I thought about my conversation with Yukiko. She told me about how it would be selfish of her if she tries to leave the inn. Well, I did a good job of comforting her by telling her of her actions with the TV crew earlier that night. She finally cheers up on that.

However, as I walked to the room where I'm sleeping, I can't shake the thought in my head of what happened to us boys in the place. First, we get hit with many buckets by the girls because they think we are peeping on them; second, they have the nerve to call us perverts. Lastly, we ended up trying to sleep with them, but its Hanako and Ms. Kashiwagi's room instead. A part of me said this is very outrageous and that the boys and I should get payback on those girls for what happened tonight. Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do first thing when the night passes by. Therefore, at least there's something good happened to us. I gotta tell Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji of my plan for tomorrow.

I head to the room and try to wake Yosuke up. "Yosuke, wake up."

Yosuke started to wake up from his sleep as he hears my voice.

"What is it you want, Narukami?" he asked in curiosity.

"Tell me, do you want something good for us to happen in this place?" I replied back.

"What are you saying?" Yosuke looks confused of what I'm trying to say.

"Do you want to get payback on the girls for what happened to us in this night?" was my reply. This is the main question I'm going to ask him.

"Hell yeah, but how are we going to do that?" Yosuke asks me with more curiosity. "I mean, Yukiko is the one who tries to mess us up."

I replied, "The plan will commence by tomorrow morning."

"Huh?" Yosuke is getting curious on this subject. I whispered to his ear on our plan to get back on the girls. "Ah, I see," he smiles as he wakes up Teddie and Kanji.

"What is it, Yosuke?" Kanji wakes up rubbing his eye. "We're dead tired for happened to us on that night."

"Yeah, me too," Teddie groans, but awake.

"That's because Narukami has a plan to help us get back on the women who bought us misery on this place," Yosuke replied excitedly.

"Is that so?" Kanji looks excited. "But how?"

"Alright, boys," I replied. "Listen to me carefully."

I told them what my plan for us to get back on those girls for making us misery during our stay. We're gonna get out payback tomorrow as we drifted to sleep. The next morning, the girls, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto are in one table together about to have breakfast. Us boys are going to serve them their breakfast; too bad they don't know it's our revenge scheme.

"Hey, hey. What is this all of a sudden giving us breakfast on this time of the day?" Chie asks in curiosity as she is given two fried eggs for her to eat.

"Well, Chie, it's a way for us boys to say thanks," Yosuke replies happily and calmly.

"What are you thanks us girls for anyway?" Yukiko asks. Her breakfast is sausages.

"For letting us stay in your inn, that's what," I replied.

"Oh, hey no problem," was she said. As I looked at Rise and Naoto, their breakfast are cereal and oatmeal, respectively.

"So you guys giving us breakfast really sparked up our hearts?" Rise said in excitement. "How I love breakfast!"

"Yeah, me too," Naoto said in happiness. "After all, a good detective really needs it."

I tell them happily. "Well, enjoy it. By the way, the first one who will use the hot springs is us boys."

"What?" Yukiko said in disappointment. "You can't be serious! I mean, what did you do to our schedule?"

"You see, Yukiko," I explained. "We figured it was you who messed us up when we're trying to take a bath last night, so I fixed up the schedule."

As I finished my explanation, the girls look disappointed. Well, that's just part 1. Here's comes part 2... Next thing, I saw Nanako attempting to have breakfast on their side.

"No, Nanako, don't," I pulled her away from them as she's not part of our revenge scheme.

"Why?" she asked in wonder.

I whispered to her ear. "You'll see. Have your breakfast, ladies, while we take a bath on the hot springs."

"We will," they all replied.

As we, the boys and Nanako, walk away to enjoy their "breakfast" which it's filled with revenge, Yosuke said something to us. "You know, I think we have our courage by facing what happened to us last night."

"Yeah," I replied back. "That makes us felt good."

We stop walking as the girls started eating their breakfast and we got them. Chie got hit in the stomach with a boxing glove, Yukiko has sausages exploding on her face, Rise got hit with a bowl falling on to her head, and Naoto got hit with her oatmeal being thrown to her face. We looked at them as they got owned. Looks like we, the boys, bite back the girls.

"I'm feeling better already," I said.

"Me too," Yosuke said.

"Me three," Kanji looks happy in this one.

"I'm feeling okay," Teddie remarks.

We heard clapping sounds. It's Nanako applauding on us for our performance.

"Good one, boys. You really got them," she said. Guess she's happy with what we did. Then she looks sad. "I'm feeling sorry for what happened to you guys last night."

"Don't worry about it, Nanako," I comforted her. "Like we said to them, we handled it. So, wanna go to the hot springs?"

"Yes, I want to," she suddenly cheers up.

As we went to the hot springs, I thought about what happened to this morning. Looks like us boys finally got something good happening to us.


End file.
